Waves of Life
by Dragonsrulebiologie
Summary: Jack Frost moves to Berk to learn more about Norse history and becomes roommates with Hiccup Haddock. While making friends and having a crush, Jack hopes to find what he is truly looking for; the long-lost lover his mother almost remembers. Modern AU. Yaoi. JackXHicuup.
1. Chapter One

I don't own _How to Train Your Dragon_ or _Rise of the Guardians_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter One

Hiccup sipped his herbal tea as he answered his cell.

"Hello?"

"_Hi. I'm Jack Frost; the guy who called about being your roommate?_"

"Yes, I rememeber."

"_Well… I'm lost. I'm sorry to interfere with your day, but I have no idea how to get around in Berk; it's all confusing._"

Hiccup chuckled silently. "Don't worry, you'll find your way around soon enough. Where are you so I can pick you up?"

"_Really? You'll pick me? Thanks! I'm at the café called The Zippleback? Odd name…_"

"Hehe, yeah; I'll explain the history of Berk along the way. I'll be there shortly."

"_Ok, thank you again._"

"No problem."

And with that, Hiccup jumped into his truck to pick up his new roommate.

* * *

To say that Jack nervous is an understatement; his nerves were on fire as he waited around for his roommate. He was lucky that he found someone with extra space this late in summer; he got accepted into Berk Academy where he can learn about Norse history and the Viking Age in detail. The reason being is that his foster mom is descended from Vikings and her house is filled with Norse artifacts and it fascinated him to be surrounded with that history of burly men and women plunging villages and fighting dragons.

He saw a black 1990 Ford pickup truck pulled up in front of him. The driver got out and Jack did a quick look over. The driver was taller than him by three feet or so, his brown-auburn hair scraggly with two small braids behind his right ear—odd. His cloths were simple, just a pine-green shirt, rolled to the elbow and faded blue jeans, with black hiking boots. He held his hand.

"I'm Holden Haddock. I'm assuming you're Jack Frost?"

Jack nodded and shook his hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. Welcome to the Island of Berk! It's not much, just a fishing and tourist town, sitting on a cliffy hunk of rock. I'll show you around, if you want." Jack nodded. Hiccup grinned and took Jack on a tour. He showed him the many gift shops and a few restaurants that made up downtown.

"Where do I buy clothes and such?"

"Ah, that will be up this hill, Crest Hill. The Viking Haul has everything you need: clothing, furniture, food, alcohol—if you drink—and anything you need. It's a one-stop place. To the left of Crest Hill is Valhalla Road, which leads to the Sanctuary, where you can pray to the Norse Gods. And to the left of that is Folkvang Graveyard. And the hill next to Crest Hill, called Hooligan Hill, is where you'll find the hunting and fishing gear store, Bucket's Game Shop. And next to that is Mulch's Garden, where you'll find all you need to tend and grow a garden. And that road that wraps around Crest Hill, leads to Meldew's house. I advise you stay away; he hates people. All that's left is Hairy Saloon, Dragon Tooth and Claw Veterinarian, Berk Hospital, and Gobber's Garage; all of those are a bit south of downtown. Oh, and across the gorge is Berk Academy. The rest of the buildings are houses. And that's that, the small Isle of Berk."

Jack nodded, taking note where each place was. "What do you Berkians do for fun?" Hiccup pointed towards to the woods. "Hike and camp mostly; if you have a boat, or know a friend who has one, then you can add fishing to the list. Besides those, there's not much. Alright, enough touring; time to show you the house."

Jack agreed and placed his suitcase and duffle bag into the bed of the truck and jumped inside the cab. He saw Holden starting to open the driver's door when he heard a name shouted.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup turned his head at his nickname, seeing Astrid jogging down the road. He smiled and opened his arms as the blonde girl leaped into his arms.

"Hey Astrid; a bit excited to see me, eh?" He gave her a knowing look. Astrid punched him. "Get your head out of the gutter. Besides, I just came back from Ireland; I missed you Fishbone." Hiccup laughed. "Fishbone? I assure you, Milady, I am no fishbone. See these? Are these the muscles of a fishbone?" He flexed his biceps, which made her laugh.

"Oh? Who's this?" Hiccup noticed her eyes wandered to Jack. "Astrid, meet my new roommate, Jack Frost. Jack, meet my best friend, Astrid Hofferson."

"Jack Frost, huh; a fitting name. Nice to meet you."

Jack nodded his head. "Nice to you meet as well Astrid."

Astrid nodded back and clapped Hiccup in the shoulder. "See you later Hiccup. Invite me when Frosty is settled in." And with that, Astrid lazily saluted and jogged off as Hiccup jumped into the truck.

"Hiccup? I thought your name was Holden." Hiccup nodded as he started his truck. "It is Holden. Hiccup is my nickname that stuck since I was little. I was born small, so I was smallest of all my friends. The name is given to the runt and since I was, I inherited it."

"Ah. Another question, why did Astrid call me Frosty?"

"Hehe, because she nicknamed you; everyone in this town has a nickname. Be glad yours normal; others aren't as lucky.

"Like you?"

Hiccup smirked at Jack's playful comment. "No. There are others who are worse."

* * *

After a few minutes, Hiccup pulled up to his house and parked. "Here we are; welcome to your new home."

Jack looked up at the house, though house was an understatement. To him, it was a small mansion, built from large pine trees. Windows adorn the second story as a strong, wooden door with Viking designs etched on it was the barrier to the inside.

"Keeping gawking and your jaw will fall off." Jack clamped his mouth, but still had the awe feeling. "This is _your_ house? It's big!

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah it is, and it's not mine; it's my dad's. He's the Chief of Berk." Jack gave him a quizzical look. "Chief?" Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. Mayor is the proper word, but us Vikings like to keep tradition, so it's Chief. Let me show you in."

Hiccup easily opened the door and opened to a cozy home. A small hearth was built in the middle of the large room, with fluffy huge pillows surrounding it. To the left hung a fifty inch TV with two small sofas set diagonally from it. To the right was a long table, a few dishes scattered on top; the kitchen was in the back. In the center-back was a closed door and stairs to the left of it, leading up to the second floor.

"As you can see, the first floor is pretty much self-explained. That door at the back is my dad's office and bedroom, so don't enter there. Now I'll you show the second floor." Jack nodded and followed him.

As they reached the second landing, Jack saw another large room with more fluffy pillows, this time piled into front of a fireplace, with another fifty inch TV hanging on the wall and games and consoles laid beneath it. A short round table sat in the middle of the room. On the right and left side of the walls were two doors.

"This is basically the entrainment room. The two doors on the left are my room and the bathroom. The ones on the right are the guestrooms; you can choose one." Jack opened the door across from the bathroom, peeking inside. The room looked alright, with a bed, nightstand, dresser, closet, and a window looking out, but it didn't settle with him. He went to the next guestroom and instantly like it. It had the same furniture as the first room, but Jack felt better here—and he couldn't argue with the view of the ocean. He quickly dumped his duffle bag on the floor and jumped on the bed, landing on his stomach and a happy sigh exhaled from his lips. He heard Hiccup chuckled.

"While you're getting settled in, I'll call my friends to come hang out and meet you; no doubt that Astrid has told them."

"Alright."

Once Hiccup left, Jack stood up and started unpacking the items he brought: storing his clothing in either the dresser or the closet, set a few pictures from home on his nightstand, laid his pillow and blanket on the bed, and stuff the rest of the duffle into the closet—he'll unpack the rest later. Laying the bed and plugging in his earbuds, Jack took a light nap.

* * *

Jack stood by Hiccup as the brown-auburn male introduced the small group in front of him. He started with the twins, Rebecca and Thomas Thorston—also known as Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Both had the same long face with pale-blue eyes. They also have the same length of dirty-blonde hair, though Tuffnut's was matted in dreadlocks and Ruffnut's was woven into one long braid. Next was a stocky guy, his black hair short and spikey, with signs of facial hair and cocky-looking blue eyes. Hiccup named him Sherman Jorgenson; nickname, Snotlout—Jack had a hard time holding in his snicker. He turned his focus to the next male, a plump, short blond hair, a small chuck of braided. His faced showed facial hair and his green eyes showed kindness. Fletcher Ingerman was his name, with Fishlegs being his nickname—Jack also had a difficult time not chuckling at that name too. He already met Astrid, her last name being Hofferson, though he got a better look at her. Her blonde hair was braided to the side as her sky-blue eyes seemed to challenge him—something he looked forward to. She too has a nickname, but was rarely called by it, for fear of the wrath she delivers onto the poor soul who speaks it. Hiccup whispered quietly to him, "It's Axegirl, for reasons you'll find out if you dare call her that." And Jack definitely would dare to do it.

The group spent the afternoon playing games and getting to know Jack well. After saying goodbyes and promises to hangout sometime, Hiccup turned to Jack and grinned. "So Frosty, you gonna like staying in Berk." Jack grinned. "Oh hell yes."


	2. Chapter Two

I don't own _How to Train Your Dragon_, _Rise of the Guardians_, or _Lord of the Rings_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Two

Jack stretched his back as the lights in the library started to dim. He put back all the books he gathered, grabbed his bag, and headed home. Berk Academy was a huge circular building separating in four sections: the Elementary Wing, the Intermediate Wing, the Senior Wing, and the College Wing, with the Library in the center connecting to all. Though Jack quickly found out each Wing has its own nickname: the Hatchlings for the Elementary Wing, the Whelplings for the Intermediate Wing, the Elderlings for the Senior Wing, and the Ancientlings for the College Wing—which he inherited another nickname from his new found friends: Old Man Winter—he blamed his snow-white hair for that.

Speaking of snow, Jack was surprised it snowed early in Berk. Already one month in, with Halloween soon approaching and it dumps like it is Christmas Morning in the North Pole. Jack wasn't complaining; he loved the snow! But he usual had to wait 'til late in November for the snow to fall in Burgess. So waking up this morning and seeing the town covered in white made his day.

He opened the door and immediately smelled the sweet aroma of hot chocolate. Pausing only to take his snow boots off, Jack hightailed to the steaming cup sitting on the table and took a long sip, not caring if his tongue and throat were burning.

"I guess I have to make another cup for you." Jack grinned at the brown-auburn male coming down the stairs. "Better make it three more; I love my chocolate." Hiccup chuckled and started to boil some more water while Jack headed upstairs and dump his bag on his bed and flung his coat and scarf on the ground, before lying down. He glanced over his nightstand, seeing pictures of his two cousins, Jamie and Sophie; his aunt and uncle, Debra and Leo; his best friend, Aster; and his mother, Valka. He grabbed the picture of his mom and smiled, missing her.

His was orphaned as a babe—his parents died in a car accident. With no immediate family, he was placed in foster care, until his was adopted three months later by this woman. She was the most caring mother he'd ever known, even if she's a bit eccentric. She held him when he cried; laughed at all his jokes and mischievous deeds—though on a few occasions scolded him. Never raised her voice against him and always defended him; even hunted down his extended family. Wanting to hear her soft voice, Jack quickly dialed her number.

"_Hello_?"

"Hi Mom; it's me."

"_Jack! Oh my son, I've missed you boy._"

"I missed you too Mom. How's everything back at Burgess?"

"_Góðr. Jamie and Sophie miss you and are saving their allowance to come see you—though I doubt Debra would allow it, especially since school started and all._" Jack laughed; he could see the little ankle-biters scheming such a plan and his aunt telling them no.

"_So how is college in Berk_?"

"Góðr. The classes are great and learning more about Vikings and the Norse ways, it gets me going."

"_Ah, that's mine Viking! My Jokul Frosti._" Jack beamed at the Norse version of his name; he loved when his called him that. They talked for a few minutes more before she had to go and meet Aunt Debra for dinner, being that it's a four hour difference between Berk and Burgess. Saying goodbye, Jack checked his phone and realized how late it was.

"Ten thirteen? How long was I at the Library?"

"Three hours or so."

Jack looked at Hiccup, seeing another steaming cup of cocoa in his hand. He slid his mother's picture under his pillow and accepted the hot beverage. "I guess time flies by when you're surrounded by books." Hiccup nodded and sat on his bed.

"So you speak Norse." Jack nodded.

"Yeah, my mom is of Viking decent and learned Norse from her birthplace. She's been teaching me since I first learn to talk, though I'm not as good as she."

"You said she's of Viking decent. Aren't you also of the Viking bloodline?"

"No. She adopted me when I was two months old. But she's says I have the spirit of one." Jack chuckled and Hiccup laughed with him. A comfortable silence fell between as the white head sipped his drink. He wondered about the man next him. He is two years his elder, has a quick-witted humor, and has dashing good looks. A small blush formed on his cheeks and he drank some more hot chocolate.

"So, what about your mom? I don't mean to pry, but I've seen no pictures of her." Hiccup nodded.

"She died. I was only three months old. Dad took her on a three-day fishing trip when a storm hit them. When the Coastguard recused him, they went on search for her body, but she wasn't found; they assume she drowned at sea."

"I'm sorry." Hiccup shrugged.

"Can't really miss what wasn't there in the first place. But, I do imagine what it would be like to have one. Though, it's worst for my dad; to lose the one you love would be awful. I've tried getting him with someone else, but he always told me his heart is for his wife." Jack's heart melted. He wasn't all for romance cliché and stuff, but for Hiccup's father to keep true to his love, even when she's gone from this world; it touched and pulled at his heartstrings.

"Hiccup! Jack! I'm home!" Hiccup's father's voice boomed upstairs. Hiccup grinned and hurried down the stairs with Jack right behind him. He met Stoick a couple days after he arrived at Berk and was shocked how big and muscled he was compared to his lean and muscled son. And the huge braided beard growing from his face reminded Jack of Gimli from the _Lord of the Rings_ and made him wonder if there was dwarf blood in his DNA.

After Stoick hugged Hiccup, he went to Jack and hugged him as well. Jack learned he became like a second son to the Viking Chief in the short he'd been here. Just like with Hiccup, Stoick takes in his interest, asks about his day; even brought him on a couple fishing trips—like a real father.

"It's good to see you boys. Hiccup, Gobber said you can have a two day break."

"You sure it's wise for him to run the forge without me?" Stoick waved him off.

"He'll be fine Hiccup. He has run the forge many times before you were even born; a couple days without you won't do any harm.

"Right. Anyways, are you back a bit earlier than usual?" Hiccup noticed. Stoick nodded his head. "Aye. But the ice is coming in thick early this year; it'll be hard to catch fish this winter and for shipments to come in as well."

"I'm sure we'll be fine dad; we Vikings always survived."

"I know, but I can't help worrying about the safety of the village; people need to eat you know. Speaking of eating, is there any dinner left?"

"Actually it's still in the oven; Jack came home late as well. I'll set out some plates."

Jack internally cringed; he didn't know he kept Hiccup waiting with dinner. He went to help him set the table when he felt Stoick's hand stop him. "And what've you been up to Jack?"

"Oh, just some research in the library." Jack could see the small twinkle in the large man's eyes.

"Ah! Nothing like spending good long hours in the library." Jack nodded and sat at the table while Hiccup served them a fish dish.

After a few bites, Stoick finished his meal and retired to his room. Jack and Hiccup finished a few minutes later and added their plates to the Stoick's and headed to bed.

"Goodnight Jack." Hiccup said before he escaped into his room.

"Night Hiccup." And Jack too slipped into his room, flopping on the bed. He didn't find what he was looking for; perhaps he'll have better luck tomorrow.

_Jack cried huge tears as the pain flared from his knee. He was only hanging from the tree in the backyard when he slipped as he was trying to climb to higher. Hearing his mommy approaching him, Jack held out his arms and felt her warm arms wrap around him, cooing gentle and soothing words. Her soft voice slowed down his tears and he looked at her, lip jutted out and eyes all watery. She gently picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, where she treated his wound. As she did, she started singing a soft melody, one he hadn't heard before. But it filled with him love and he snuggled against his mommy, letting her voice carrying him to sleep._

Jack woke as the memory-dream faded. He smiled, remembering asking his mom to sing that song every time he was injured or was sad and soon he too knew the melody.

Snuggling against the sheets and pulling his comforter more over him, Jack went to back sleep as his mother's soft voice sang to him.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

* * *

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me_

Hiccup splashed his face with cold water as the song replayed in his mind. As child, he learned of this old courting Viking melody from his father, telling him how he met his mom and asked for her hand. Hiccup committed the words to memory so that he too would court his partner the Viking way, like his father. Course, he was eight when he decided how he was going to woo and ask for marriage for the girl of his dreams. Once the age thirteen came around, he knew he'd preferred boys over girls—still has the same idea, but on the island, there weren't many available guys who swung that way. And those who came who did, only stayed for brief periods before heading back home or on to another adventure. He thought he had move away from Berk to get a guy, 'til he met Jack.

He stumbled across the white head on the internet, the younger male searching for a place to stay while he took college on the small island. Hiccup was more than happy to accommodate for him and was glad he did—Jack Frost is the best looking guy Hiccup found. There were few others he found attractive, but they were flings, not enough time to get know each other, not like he got to know Jack over the course of the month. And knowing more about the snow-loving boy each day made Hiccup fall for him more. He really considered asking him out, but knowing the other boy won't be living in Berk forever like him, he couldn't; then again, he shouldn't let his chances slip by just because of that one factor. Who knows? Maybe in the long run he'll get down on one knee and ask for Old Man Winter's hand.

Hiccup chuckled at the thought—first the asking for the date, then the asking of the hand. After he finished dressing in sweats and a loose long-sleeved shirt, Hiccup trudged downstairs and started cooking some breakfast for him and Jack—his father was already up and locked in his office doing Chieftain work and it was twelve thirty-three in the afternoon.

As he finished up frying the bacon and eggs, he heard Jack tumble down the stairs and into a seat, fully dresses—though his ice-blue eyes were dull with sleep. "Morning Hiccup."

"Morning sleepyhead; did the Sandman sprinkle too much dust onto your eyes?" Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah… Thank some high divine that my first class today starts at two." Hiccup chuckled and placed breakfast in front of the sleepy youth and hot chocolate. At the sweet aroma set in front of him, Jack immediately reached for the steaming cup and chugged half of it; whip cream and all. Hiccup shook his head, smiling that someone could drink such a hot beverage without screaming in pain. He placed another cup of the sweet elixir in front the now awake Frosty, knowing he would want another one, seeing that he finished the first cup.

"Make sure you save room for your food; can't just run on liquid chocolate."

"Of course I can! I've done it before." Jack protested, puffing his chest out, which made Hiccup snicker. "No wonder you're all skin and bones; no protein."

"Well, protein doesn't seem to do you any good. You're a toothpick compared to the rest of the town." Jack retorted. Hiccup only raised an eyebrow.

"And yet I have more muscle than you Frosty." Hiccup even flexed his biceps to prove his point. Jack laughed and hearing his childlike laughter, Hiccup couldn't help but stare at him with a goofy grin on his semi-freckled face. And then a spur-of-a-idea sprang into his mind.

"After your classes, want to go to dinner with me?"

"Yeah! I'll be happy to."

It took Hiccup a few seconds to register what Jack said. But once he did, he grinned.

"Great! I'm sure you want to do more research in the library afterwards, so I'll pick you up at six then?" Jack grinned nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be great!"

"Great! I'll see you at six."

Both grinned and as Jack quickly ate his breakfast and headed out the door, Hiccup pulled out his cell and called a few numbers. Tonight, he was going to make Jack feel special.


	3. Chapter Three

I don't own _How to Train Your Dragon_ or _Rise of the Guardians_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

Jack sighed once again as the information written in the logbook yielded no answer to his question. Standing up, he placed back the ledger of 1960-64 back on the shelf and grabbed the ledger of 1965-69 and sat back down, opening to the first page.

Jack was checking every birth date that could tell him the answer. The main reason he was here in Berk was to find his mother's barely-forgotten lover. He remembered asking about his dad, her husband, and she replied she never had one, or least she think she doesn't; which turned into a long story of how she woke up in the hospital with no memory. The doctors said she was rescued from the North Atlantic Ocean by the US Coast Guard and that she was most likely been on a shipwreck. It was only a week later that she remembered her name was Valka, but that was it. Over the next year and half his mother had a hard time trying to remember who she was and what a nightmare of paperwork she went through. What she did remember that there was someone important in her life, but the image was blurry and shadowy. Even so, she told Jack that she always felt loved when the shadow figure wrapped their arms around her and sing softly in her ear. It was at that moment, eleven-year-old Jack vowed to find his mother's lover—she found his relatives for him, he should do the same.

And after many years of asking doctors and Coast Guard sailors on lunch breaks, here he is in Berk, in the library, pouring over ledgers in hopes to find his mother's actually birth date. Sure, he seemed overly optimistic with only her first name and what little information he gleamed from her saviors, but he would do anything for her, and he'll find her lover one way or another.

Glancing at the clock, Jack realized it was eight minutes 'til six—eight minutes 'til his date with Hiccup. He bookmarked the page and stored it, quickly leaving the library, smiling when he saw his date pull up in his truck—which was oddly named Toothless.

Jack jumped in and barely controlled his jaw from dropping, seeing Hiccup dressed in a nice dark-oak long-sleeved shirt, underneath a black long-coat with blue jeans. Jack felt underdressed with his grey-white snow-jacket covering up his comfy long-sleeved tan shirt and black cargo pants.

"What's wrong Jack? You seem a bit pale—well, paler than usual."

"I-I-I'm fine! So, um, off we go?"

Jack turned red at his stuttering and awkward question—it didn't help that Hiccup laughed also. Hiccup patted his shoulder.

"Yes! Off we go!" Jack smiled that he used his weird wording.

It was silent in the cab as Hiccup drove to the place they were to eat at; Jack hoped it wasn't the Zippleback. Instead, Hiccup pulled up to a nice-looking dinner called the Night Flight. Course Jack questioned the name.

"Night Flight?"

"Yeah. Back in the age, Vikings rode dragons and sometimes took their beloved on a night flight."

"Oh. Cool! Is there a chance we actually get to ride on a dragon and fly?" Jack asked hopefully. Hiccup only chuckled.

"Sorry Frosty, it's just a table for us."

"Damn."

Jack followed his date inside and was impressed by the restaurant. The tables were covered with cream color cloth and a single candlestick sitting atop. But what really made Jack awe was the ceiling. Painted black and dark-blue with small lights dotting every inch, a night sky hovered above the diners. Every few minutes or so, a dragon shape would fly across. The host came up them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Hiccup step forward.

"Reservations for two; under the name Haddock."

"Ah, yes. Right this way, sirs."

The host led them to a closed-off booth for two and both sat as the host laid out the menu.

"Your server will be here momentarily." He then closed the dark-blue velvet curtain, taking their jackets with him.

Jack looked over his menu—everything looked delicious and he was watering, thinking of the glorious food. He was deciding between lobster with grilled potatoes and shrimp fettuccine with garlic beard when Hiccup spoke.

"So, tell more about your home, Burgess." Jack put down his menu.

"Well, it's a smaller town compared to others, but defiantly bigger than here. It got its malls, restaurants, a couple movie theatres. There's a few hiking trials and a lake that people can ice skate on in the winter. People do get into the spirit of the holidays—whole streets would be decorated! It's nothing close to New York or Chicago, but it's defiantly a sight to behold." Jack smiled as he remembered pumpkins on every porch; Christmas lights strung on every house; a huge Easter egg hunt—any kind and type of holiday the town would go all out.

"So what sorts of festivities do you Berkians put on?"

"Every spring there's a Thawfest, where everybody competes. Then there's Snoggletog, a holiday like Christmas. That's pretty much it. Sure, there are a few festivals and we do celebrate other well-known holidays, but those two are the ones we go all out."

"Cool! Can't wait to celebrate to them." Jack smiled, though there was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Their waiter came by and took their order before leaving to get their drinks. Jack started to twiddle with his fork. It seemed a bit odd that the staff wasn't fazed by two men sitting in a private booth on a date. Sure, they are more likely to gossip in the kitchen, but on the few dates Jack had been on back at home, he experienced that some restaurants weren't worth going if the staff is rude. Feeling a soft, but rough touch on his hand, Jack looked up into green eyes—like staring into a forest.

"Is something on your mind, Frosty?" Jack mentally slapped himself for staring intently into his date's eyes—though he couldn't help it, they were hypnotizing.

"No. Well, yeah. Doesn't it seem… Weird that the host or our waiter didn't freaked out by us? Even the other diners didn't look disgusted seeing us on a date." Jack blushed as he heard Hiccup chuckle at his statement. Was it wrong to be worry?

"Sorry, but everyone here doesn't care who is dating who based on their sexuality. I understand where you're coming from, though. I took a trip a few years back and saw the town I visited basically shunning and bullying anyone who was gay, lesbian, or bi; it totally shocked me. I know not everyone accepts and don't have to accept people's sexual choices, but to beat them down with negativity; it's cruel. But, you'll face nothing like that here. Everyone accepts everyone—except Meldew, but he rarely comes down from his abode."

"Why does he keep his distance?"

Hiccup shrugged. "He just does. Besides, we don't mind; when he does come down, he's always complaining about everything before he goes back home."

"So he's basically a nuisance to the town and he believes everyone is a nuisance when he comes down?"

"Pretty much. But we do help when he needs it, so we don't totally ignore him."

Jack nodded. Their drinks came—he got a soda as Hiccup got some tea. Soon their entrée came with Jack getting the lobster and Hiccup getting steak. They spent some time in silence as they ate their dinner, enjoy the evening.

Jack ate everything on his plate—he always had a big stomach, so said his mom. They ordered dessert before Hiccup paid for the check. They said thank you to the host as they walked into the cold air, the snow floating down softly. They walked a couple blocks to get to the movie theatre; there was only three movies showing. Jack picked an action one while Hiccup got drinks and snacks. Finding a good place to sit, both boys relaxed as the previews started rolling.

* * *

Laughter filled the warm home as Hiccup and Jack entered it. The movie was great and they had plans to go see it again. Hiccup started on boiling water for hot cocoa while Jack sat by the roaring fire pit, watching the flames dance.

Hiccup soon joined him, handing a cup of hot chocolate and whip cream. Jack thanked him, smiling and sipping on the sweet elixir. He felt Hiccup sit on the same huge pillow he was sitting on, slowly wrapping his arm around his waist. Jack leaned on him, enjoying the warmth the other male had. Looking up, he caught green eyes looking at him, happiness glowing from them. He also noticed those same eyes were getting closer.

As the fire slowly dimmed, lips lightly touched each other, completing the prefect night.


	4. Chapter Four

I don't own _How to Train Your Dragon_ or _Rise of the Guardians_. Enjoy and Happy Early Halloween! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

Hiccup snuggled more into his comforter as he dreamt of last night's memory. Feeling how Jack's lips formed against his, the softness of it—it filled Hiccup with glee.

He never wanted the kiss to end, but sadly sleep was important, so they went to their separate rooms, but not before Hiccup asked Jack to be his boyfriend. And the white haired boy smiled, saying yes, to which Hiccup kissed those lips again, before saying goodnight and head off to bed.

Red bloomed across his cheeks. He has a boyfriend. He has a boyfriend! To him, it felt like the Viking Gods of old were smiling down on him, answering his prayers. Life was going good.

* * *

Across the hallway, Jack was dancing to his music as he got ready for the day. Last night was the best time, best _date_, of his young life. Hiccup truly made the night special. And that was just the start. Now they are officially together, Jack couldn't stop smiling at the endless adventures they were going to have.

Just as he was about to leave his room, his phone ringed. Recognizing the number, Jack happily answered, "Good morning mom!"

"_Hehehe, good morning Jack. How are you?_"

"Good, good. And yourself?"

"_I'm good as well. I miss you!_"

"I miss you too mom. So what's the occasion for the call?"

"_Oh! You'll be thrilled to hear this! This Christmas, I'm coming to visit you!_"

Jack was shocked; his mother coming here? _For Christmas_?!

"Really? That's great mom! You've the ticket and a place to stay?"

"_I've already paid for the ticket, but I haven't found a place yet, but I will!_"

"Well, I could ask my roommate if you can stay here; there's an extra room."

"_That'll be wonderful! If it's not possible, I'll find a place, don't you worry! Oh, I think that's Debra with the kids; I'll call you later, I love you!_"

"Love you too, mom." Jack chuckled as he hung up. He was happy that she was going to visit, though it did put a time limit for him. He hoped find her lover at least by the end of the school year; now he has 'til Christmas to find them.

He trudged downstairs, smelling eggs, sausages, and toast—and of course the sweet blessing hot chocolate! He sat at the table, watching his boyfriend—just thinking the word filled him with pride—cooking the delicious meal. But Jack wasn't one for sitting for long, so on impulse stood up and walked over to Hiccup and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt Hiccup instantly relaxed into his hold, humming with contentment.

"Good morning Jack."

"Good morning Holden." Jack felt more than heard Hiccup's chuckles.

"I know it's my birth name, but it's strange being call that."

"Well, you better get used to then, 'cause from now on, I'm calling you Holden!" Hiccup shook his head and slightly turned his head, softly kissing the white hair.

"You are impossible." Jack just grinned, pecking Hiccup's lips before sliding into a chair as the auburn haired male served breakfast.

"Hey Hiccup?"

"I thought you were going to call me Holden from now on?" Jack rolled his eyes but continued.

"Well, my mom called me this morning and she's visiting Berk for Christmas." Hiccup's eyes lit up.

"Really? That's great! I'm sure I'm going to meet her, right?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah, but there's something else. She's having a hard time finding a place and I was wondering if she could stay here in that other room? I'll of course ask Stoick, but I want to make sure it's ok with you first."

Hiccup smiled and nodded, which Jack happily sighed. "Yeah, she can stay here! I know it's hard to find a place to stay around during the winter holidays here because family and friends come from out of town and stay at the only hotel we have. Beside, I'm just happy I'll get to meet her in person and not through Skype." And that brought a huge smile to Jack's face.

They finished breakfast and after Jack helped with dishes, he went up to his room and called his mom about the good news. She was thrilled and excited to meet his roommate and the roommate's father. Of course there was one important he was nervous and excited to tell her.

"Hey mom, Hiccup and I… Well… We're together now!" He waited with baited with breath, but didn't wait long as he heard a scream from other end.

"_My boy found someone! This is just precious! I can't wait to meet him in person. He better be treating you well while I'm not there._" Jack chuckled.

"He is mom; he took me out on our first date last night."

"_Really? Well I hope to get the details later, Jokul._"

"You will mom. I'll call you later tonight."

"_Okay Jack, but you two better safe; no funny business without protection!_"

Jack turned red, embarrassed that his mom is already talking the 'sex talk'. "Yeah mom… We will. I got to go now; call you later. I love you."

"_I love you too!_"

Jack hung up and placed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his backpack—off to college he goes!

* * *

Excitement filled Hiccup as he finished putting the final touches on his costume. While Halloween wasn't a Viking tradition, the residents celebrate it as a way to welcome the ways of the 'new era'.

Happy with his costume—he was being the Phantom from _The Phantom of the Opera_—Hiccup exited his room and knocked on Jack's door.

"You ready Jack?"

"I'll be in a minute!"

Hiccup leaned against the doorframe waiting for his forever-taking-his-time boyfriend. A minutes later, Jack's door flung opened and stood there Jack, decked-out in gray clothing, with a chimney clean-sweep. Hiccup laughed.

"So Bert, where's your Mary Poppins?" Jack smiled and did a little heel-click dance.

"Following the East Wind, me gent. But she'll be back, don't you fret!" Hiccup laughed more.

"You know that kind of rhymed, right?" Jack smiled big.

"Yes sir! And I think I have one for you! Hmmm… You Phantom sir… You cause quite a stir… Now off you go, to murder a few!" Hiccup chuckled and wrapped his arm his crazy but awesome boyfriend.

"Come on; let's get going before all the goodies are gone, Bert."

"Yes sir, Mister Phantom sir!"

As they walked outside and towards the town, the streets were filled with all ages dressed as ghouls, witches, ghosts, Vikings, and anything else to their imagination. Small stalls were set up with games and large tables were covered with food. Hiccup let Jack lead him, since this is the white-head's first time. His blue eyes widen with excitement, his turning this way and that. They played a few games, ate a lot of pies and candy, and just enjoyed the night.

After a few more games, Hiccup dragged Jack towards the forest, where the real scares that came with Halloween were set up. Four paths led into the forest; while the town was mostly cleared of the snow, only those paths and what laid inside the forest were cleared of the fluffy stuff. Gobber, dressed as the usual Viking, stood at the four entrances.

"'Ello Hiccup! And Jack! Came to try the Haunted Forest?" Hiccup nodded.

"Yep! Gotta show Jack that Vikings are the pros at scariness." Gobber laughed.

"Ahhahah, we are pros at that. So choose a path and be on your merry way!"

Hiccup let Jack pick the path and they went into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Jack had a blast going through the Haunted Forest. He wasn't one to be scared easily, so the little jump-outs at the beginning didn't frighten him. But heading more into the somewhat middle of the attraction, voices and moans could be heard with eerily sounds creeping overhead. It actually gave him goose-bumps. But it wasn't 'til towards the end, where all the paths meet, that Jack got scared to death.

He saw the light at the end of the path, and being already creep out, decided to walk very fast towards the exit, unaware that his boyfriend stayed behind. Almost reaching the exit, something screeched into the night. Jack was now scared, never having heard that sound, and he stood rooted where he was, looking for what god-awful creature uttered it. Then a huge black shape with wings swopped down towards, making that screeching again. Jack saw blue and purple flames forming inside the mouth and stared into huge bright-green eyes. Jack screamed and ducked as the black dragon flew over him and disappeared back into the forest, once more screeching.

Hearing bouts of laughter, Jack looked over at Hiccup, who was down on his butt, laughing hard with tears leaking form his eyes. Jack glared, and then laughed with his boyfriend.

"So you knew you that would happen."

"Of course I did; I'm the one who designed and built the dragon and helped set it up." Jack shook his head and helped the other male, a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Mr. Haddock, you got me. And I'll take my revenge on you; just you wait."

"Looking forward to it already."

They exited the forest and head back to the town, though on the other side. Here were little contests: pie eating, the pumpkin craving-art, staying on rolling logs, the fastest sheep-catcher, and much more. Jack tried a few, but didn't win any—he didn't care, he had fun! While on the sidelines watching Hiccup and a few others eat a huge plate full of various meats, Jack was roughly pulled aside by Astrid. Jack was about to ask what she wanted, but the look she gave him was cold and he swallowed his words.

"You better not be leading him on, Jack." She said with venom. "You better not. Holden is a good man who deserves someone who would treat him right and not throw him away." Jack was at a loss for words, not understanding where this protectiveness came from the girl. He knows Hiccup and Astrid are best friends and they'll defend each other, but he didn't understand why she was getting on his case when he has done nothing wrong.

"Look Astrid, I don't what made you think I'm leading him on, but I'm not. I care for Hiccup and I'll _never_ throw him away. I love him." Jack turned deep-red as those last slipped out. He didn't mean to say those words out loud; he and Hiccup had only been dating a couple weeks now!

At seeing the blush on his face, Astrid face softened and she smiled. "Well, well, well, Frosty. Seems you confessed something to yourself. Sorry I was being protective of Hiccup. It's just… Holden's heart can't take anymore flings—he's had enough of those if you ask me. And I don't want to see him heartbroken again. The last guy Holden gave his heart to shatter it. He led Holden on, giving him hopes of then being together forever. Since then, Hiccup only did flings, but since meeting you, he's smiling more and happiness radiates from him. So you better not break his heart or I'll break your bones." For emphasis, she punched him hard in arm, to which Jack yelped, rubbing the sore. But he grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Hiccup, _Axegirl_."

An air of doom seemed to swirl around Jack as he saw Astrid smile a sweet and evil grin. That was the only warning as Jack was attacked by the blonde Viking girl.

* * *

Hiccup laughed as Jack sulked on one the big pillows by the hearth. He didn't think Jack would call Astrid by her nickname—but he should of known, Jack loved pushing people's buttons—and the white-haired male was holding an icepack on his cheek, his ribs, and his groin. Hiccup knew what it was like to be attacked by Astrid when she goes Viking—punches to face, chest, and the male's jewels, and not with her hands, but the hilt of her axe.

Hearing the teapot whistle, Hiccup quickly made some hot chocolate for his boyfriends, handing the nice hot cup to him.

"I know why she's nicknamed Axegirl. Is she always violent?" Hiccup nodded.

"She mostly punches—it's her way of showing affection. But say her nickname or get in her in a bad mood, you better watch out; she'll go full-on Viking."

"I've noticed."

After the hot chocolate was finished, both headed upstairs to bed—it was getting close to one 'o clock in the morning. Hiccup helped Jack into his pajamas—Jack wincing and him blushing. Soon the white-head was tucked into bed. Hiccup gave him a kiss goodnight and watched him fall asleep. He looked over the photos that littered the nightstand, seeing pictures of his friend and family. Though one photo caught his eye.

Looking closer, Hiccup noticed it was Jack's foster mother, but she seemed familiar. Glancing at his now sleeping boyfriend, Hiccup silently took the picture and swiftly walked to his room. Drawings of dragons, Vikings, nature, his friends, his father, the town, covered the light-green walls, but Hiccup ignored them. There's one picture he copied from, a picture of his own mother. The original was in his dad's room—he could have another photo of it, but he wanted a drawn picture of his mother. Searching the wall near his bed, he found the small piece of paper taped right next to his nightstand. With shaking fingers, he gently lifted the picture off the wall and compared it to Jack's photo.

Hiccup couldn't help but gasp as he saw the same woman in both his hands. Same facial shape, same eyes, same hair color—though in Jack's photo there a few strands of grey—and the same smile. He started to hyperventilate—his _mother_?! _Alive_ all these years?! Hiccup couldn't believe it but the evidence was right in his hands. His mother is alive.


	5. Chapter Five

I don't own _How to Train Your Dragon_ or _Rise of the Guardians_. Enjoy and Happy Early Thanksgiving! :)

* * *

Chapter Five

Hiccup was beyond shock. It's been a week since he figured out his mother was alive and that she was also Jack's mother—though adopted. He hadn't the courage to tell Jack about his discovery. But the day had come, for today was when Hiccup realized he'll be meeting his and Jack's mother during Winter Break—which was in about a month. A _month_ 'til his mother arrives in Berk. Needing Jack to know, he left the forge—Gobber's Garage—and headed over to the Academy.

He easily found Jack; the white-head always did his homework at the library. Quickly spotting the snow-white hair among piling books, Hiccup calmly as he could walked over and lightly tapped his boyfriend's shoulder. Jack lifted up his head and looked behind, smiling.

"Hey Hiccup! I didn't you know were coming. Did I stay late again?" Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I left work early. I… Why do you have the town's records out?" He just noticed the ledger of 1965-69 was displayed before Jack.

"Oh. Well, see…" Jack sighed. "It's because I'm looking for my mom's lover." Hiccup's heart clenched, but still spoke evenly.

"And you'll find her lover in these records?" Jack nodded.

"I hoped I would. I know I don't have much to go on, but she was recused from the North Atlantic Ocean and there are only a few islands. So I'm came to Berk, hoping I come across her name in these records, and once I did, I'd asked around to see if anyone would recognize her. I know it may seem strange for me to do this, but she tracked down my blood family for me, so I'm returning the favor. But I'm not having luck at all… I can't find the name Valka yet…"

Hiccup was rooted to the ground as he listened to Jack's story, aligning with what his dad told him. It was still shocking to believe Jack's mother is _his_; he started to hyperventilate again, but quickly calmed—he has to tell Jack without breaking down.

"Jack… There's something I got to tell you."

* * *

Jack was glad he was sitting on his bed; else he would have fallen on the hard-wood floor in shock. Hiccup told him at the library about his mother also being Hiccup's and the lover he was looking for was Stoick. He didn't believe him at first—thinking it was some prank. But the minute Hiccup brought him home and showed the two pictures—Hiccup borrowed his dad's photo to show—Jack couldn't deny the facts; his foster mother is Hiccup's birth mother. It was hard to wrap around his head, but deep down his was filled with glee—his mom's family is_ here_! She's not alone anymore!

He looked at Hiccup, seeing his sad, but happy expression. Jack stood and hugged him, giving him comfort.

"It's ok Hiccup; your mom is alive and well." He felt Hiccup's arms tighten around him.

"I know… It's hard to believe. I keep thinking this is a dream and I'll wake with my mom dead. But she's not; she's alive! After twenty years believing she was dead and gone from my life, she's still alive." Jack rubbed his back as his boyfriend cried silent tears. He knew the feelings he was going through, he himself experiencing them when his mom found his aunt and uncle. _Though, she's Hiccup's mom as well now_, he thought. He didn't mind though.

He felt Hiccup pull back. "Oh Gods… I don't know what to tell my dad… And he'll be seeing her again this winter! And the whole town as well!"

"We'll them like you told me—though I'm more worried about her. She lost her memory so she won't recognize anybody here."

"Her memory?"

"Yeah. She lost her memory in the accident—it'll be a huge shock to her." Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah… Can't imagine meeting people who know you, but you don't remember them. Gods, what are we going to do?" Jack smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. For now, let's tell your dad."

Hiccup agreed and later that night, both told Stoick about Valka. He was furious at first, saying the boys shouldn't joke about the dead. But they showed the pictures and the strongest Chief Berk has ever seen broke down right there; his wife is alive!

Once he calmed down and was told of his wife's memory, Stoick made a plan. He'll call a town meeting and tell everyone of Valka. When Snoggletog—Jack added with cough 'Christmas'—came around and she was visiting, the town will act as normal; hopefully being in her birthplace, she'll remember. With that plan in mind, the males set to work.

* * *

Jack sighed as he waited in the small airport as the plane landed. He was worried that his mom's memories would be rushing back as soon as she set a foot on Berk land. But he couldn't help but grin as he saw her came through the gates with her suitcase in tow. She spotted him and quickly rushed at him, gripping him in a hug.

"Oh Jack! It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you as well! How was the plane ride?"

"Besides few bumps, it was good. Now where's your boyfriend?

"He's outside waiting by the truck." _He's too nervous to see to come inside_, he added mentally.

"Well let's not keep him waiting!"

And she promptly moved towards the doors as Jack followed her behind.

* * *

Hiccup was shaking. He tried to be calm, but Gods! He was shaking as if Odin himself was rattling him! He was nervous, Gods, he was _nervous_! He didn't join Jack in the airport, too afraid to see his mother. He felt better to meet outside where the air was crisp with frost and the gentle winter breeze licking his skin so he would keep a cool head—so he hoped at least.

The doors opened, his mother stepping out. She wore a long brown jacket lined with fur and black snow boots that reached her knees. She immediately spotted him and sternly walked to him, her eyes peering into his. Hiccup stared back, trying not to let any words slip out as she inspected him. A smile then bloomed across her face and she grabbed him in a fierce hug—a hug that sent his heart to racing. She pulled back and lightly rubbed his hair.

"It's good to meet you Holden and I'm glad you're taking care of my Jokul Frosti; he's in good hands." Hiccup blushed at her words.

"Thank you m… ma'am. And you may call me Hiccup; everyone does."

"Hiccup…?"

For a moment Hiccup's hopes were raised. His mother placed her hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes, searching—perhaps she remembering him! But the moment was gone when she spoke.

"Ah, yes, Hiccup; Jack told me you Berkians have eccentric nicknames!" She chuckled and looked over at Jack, the white-head placing her suitcase in the truck bed. "He also told me you and your friends call him Frosty and Old Man Winter."

Hiccup smiled. "Yes we do; but those nicknames are rarely uttered. Here, let's get you in the truck; you're probably freezing." He opened the cab door and she slipped in.

"Thank you Hiccup, though I'm not cold. Strangely, this weather doesn't bother me."

Hiccup smiled and jumped in the driver's seat and waited for Jack to get in, then drove to his house.

"We're home!" Hiccup yelled into the house, though he needn't need to as he saw his dad waiting for them by the kitchen, cooking some Icelandic fish dish.

"Hello, Hiccup, Jack. And you must be Jack's mother." Stoick held out his hand, though Hiccup could see his dad tremble with happiness seeing his wife again.

"Hello, Mr. Haddock. Thank you for housing for my son and housing me for the Winter Break." She shook his hand after taking off her coat and boots.

"You're welcome, Ms. Frost. You may call me Stoick."

"And you may call me Valka; Frost is not my last name."

"Ah, yes. I heard from Hiccup you adopted Jack. That is very kind of you. May I ask, what is your last name?"

"Skuma, though it is not my actually surname. Enough about that; I smell delicious fish."

"Oh, yes! I've prepared a small feast for your arrival. By the way, you look beautiful."

A nice long-sleeved soft-brown dress framed her slim body, reaching her knees as deep-purple leggings covered her long legs.

"Oh, thank you! You are sweet. Now tell me how my son is been doing."

The four ate dinner; mostly Stoick and Valka chatting. Hiccup could tell his father was happy, but there was a hint of sadness that his wife doesn't remember him. They shared a glance and both hoped her memories would return.

With their bellies filled with fish, Hiccup showed his mom her temporarily room. She thanked him and he set her suitcase down, saying if she needs anything, his room is across from Jack's. She smiled.

"Thank you Hiccup. I'm going to settle down if that's ok."

"Of course Ms. Sku-" He didn't finish as she pulled him into another hug.

"Just Valka." She pulled back from the hug and stared into his eyes again. His breath hitched as she seemed to search his eyes again.

"You know… You look familiar. And your father too…" She lightly traced his face and Hiccup had trouble not grabbing her shoulders and telling straight out he is her birth son. But the bathroom door banged loud and both looked to see Jack exiting. He had a sheepish look and retreated to his bedroom, mumbling a quiet apology to Hiccup. Hiccup turned back to his mother, but she too was retreating into her bedroom with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry; I don't what came over me. Have a goodnight Hiccup." And she closed the door as Hiccup whispered back. "Goodnight… Mother." And he slowly walked to his room.

* * *

Jack laughed as his mom told a cute story of how Jamie lost his tooth. She was already in her slim nightgown, her long auburn hair free from the three braids, trailing down in small waves. She smiled at him—he missed her smile.

"I'm really glad you're here mom."

"Me too, son. Hiccup is nice boy; you picked a good one!" She winked at him. Jack blushed at her words, but was happy that she still approved of his boyfriend.

They said goodnight and as Jack closed the door, he tiptoed to Hiccup's room and lightly knocked.

"Hiccup; it's me." With a muffled 'come in' echoed through the door, Jack opened his door, seeing his boyfriend laying face-down on his bed.

"Hey." Jack said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed Hiccup's back slowly, trying to comfort him, though he didn't know what words give him peace of mind—but he tried anyways.

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better… But know that I'm here for you and don't give up hope; I'm positive that she'll remember." He felt Hiccup shift, his green eyes rimmed with red staring into his wide ice-blue eyes.

"How can you so positive? You're Old Man Winter; shouldn't you be grumpy and senile?" He stuffed his freckled face into his pillow again, mumbling. "Whaf uf eh dosint wememba?"

"She will remember, Hiccup," Jack understanding his boyfriend's muffled language, "You just got to have faith." But his words only brought a shrug out of his boyfriend. He didn't know what else to do—then an idea popped into his head. He cleared his throat and started singing:

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you—_

Jack was suddenly pounced onto the floor, with his boyfriend pinning him with a wild look in his eyes.

"She taught you that song?" He frantically asked. Jack nodded, scared to speak out aloud. Hiccup gave him the biggest grin he'd ever seen.

"Don't you see?! Why didn't I ask about it before! We just got to ti—." Jack managed to slip one arm free during Hiccup's hysterical ranting and covered his mouth, allowing him to speak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not making sense! I don't see why it's a big deal my mo—our mom taught me a song." Hiccup rolled his eyes and lightly bit the pale hand, Jack squealing an ow, and explained.

"Jack, my dad taught me that song as well; it's their song. The song he sang to her when he proposed and many times after that. That fact she remembers that melody means it might be the key to gaining her memory!"

Jack felt a light go off in his head as his mouth formed an 'o' shape. Now seeing where Hicupp's madness was from coming, he couldn't help but smile—it was genius!

"So, Mr. Haddock, since I assume you've already formulating a plan in that big head of yours, mind getting off?"

Hiccup smirked and Jack swallowed as the auburn-haired man leaned down kissed him—kissing him deep and hard. It had Jack moaning in minutes, squirming underneath the wandering touches of Hiccup's fingers. All too soon, he pulled away, that smirk still on his face as Jack felt his hot with red.

"Sorry, but not sorry, I couldn't pass up the opportunity." He slid off and helped Jack, who was still dizzy from the touches and kissing. But he'll Hiccup back—just he wait!

"I am going to take my revenge on you for doing that—you are warned. Anyways, you better?" Jack, after all, was still concerned Hiccup would retreat into hopelessness again.

"Yes. It may be a long shot with the song, but I believe it'll work—hopefully." And Hiccup softly pecked his lips, Jack melting at the love and warmth of it. He slowly pulled away, not wanting to leave, when Hiccup wrapped his arms around his thin frame and hoisted him up, carrying the distance to the bed. Jack didn't need any words to understand for his boyfriend's actions, for his beautiful forest-green eyes showed all and as Hiccup wrapped both of them in his bed, Jack felt everything would alright.

* * *

Valka was having fun here on the Island of Berk! She was already up with the sun peaking over the horizon, dressed similar as yesterday, though her dress was now dark-green with black leggings. She checked on her son, only to find him in his boyfriend's room. Lucky they were in sleepwear, so Valka left them be. She felt happiness filled her heart that her son found someone—and hopefully they'll marry and give her grandchildren!

Later that morning, the boys came down, and Hiccup made breakfast—simple steak and eggs—and soon all three to out and about the town. Valka heard and knew of the Viking Holiday, Snoggletog, and was stoked to celebrate it! She dragged Hiccup and Jack all over the small town, buying gifts for the Haddocks and her son, as well decorations she planned to bring home after.

Stoick joined them around noon, with shields under his arm to be hung up on the huge wooden Snoggletog Tree, built in the middle of the town. The boys helped carried the load while Valka helped the townspeople hanging the different shields. There was one spot she was struggling to reach, the shield getting heavy, when she saw large hands hung up the shield for her. She turned and saw Stoick, a bright smile on his face. Valka smiled back, but felt slight warmth on her face.

The sun started to set when the Snoggletog Tree was completed with many shields decorating it. With another successful Tree up, the whole village gathered tables together and had a huge feast. Smells of day-long cooked food drafted through the crowd: pies, stews, soups, bread, fish, beef, pork, yak, and of course brewed beer—both alcohol and non-alcohol kind. Also, Astrid's infamous yaknog was brewed as well, though only a few brave—perhaps foolish—souls dared to drink that stuff.

Music flowed in the air, the musical notes creating a dancing tune. Small groups broke into dance, their steps flowing with the melody. Valka clapped to the song as she watched her son and his boyfriend dance together; twirling, spinning, stepping, hopping—seeing them together made her heart soar. Feeling a tap, Valka turned her attention to Stoick, who held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Milday?" Valka laughed and placed her hand in his.

"Yes, you may."

Stoick led her into the crowd, a big grin on his face. He held his arm up at angle and Valka copied him. They touched arms and he started to turn, Valka following him, both going in a circle both they switched arms and started to move on the another direction, completing another circle. Then Stoick took her hands and started doing some fancy steps. Valka giggled and on instinct did some of her own steps. Soon, both were laughing, dancing along to the music. Valka stared into Stoick's eyes, green with a hint of brown—her heart started to flutter and her face flushing pink. She adverted her eyes, not wanting her heart to jump from her chest.

The night was coming to an end as the villagers started for home. Valka helped with the cleaning, though Stoick tried to stop her; since she's a guest, she doesn't have to help. But she smiled and wave him off, saying she didn't mind helping. With most of the tables cleared and the trash picked up, the Haddocks, Jack, and Valka headed home, where they said goodnight and got ready for bed.

Valka, alone in her room, had time to think. She knew she was attracted to Stoick, but she felt there was more than that, like there was a deeper connection. Then there was Hiccup. She too felt a connection with him, something she couldn't explain—if she could, it would be like… Like a mother's love she had for her son. She rationalized that as her accepting her son's boyfriend as a son, but deep in her soul, she felt Hiccup is more.

A soft tune brought her out of her internal thinking. She listened for a bit, the melody being familiar to her. She decided to investigate, following the musical notes downstairs to Stoick's office and bedroom. The door was ajar, allowing the tune to become clearer. Valka's eyes widen as she indeed recognized it. She slowly pushed the door wider, seeing the Chief of Berk sitting before a small fireplace. He was softly whistling the tune, before he started singing, his voice warm, but breaking.

But then, Valka, didn't see the man in front of the fire, but surrounded by trees with the sun shining through. He was looking at her, looking into her eyes, smiling and singing. She felt herself smile as well, feeling safe as Stocik wrapped his arms around her. The vision ended and Valka found herself again in Stocik's office, the man still sitting before the fire.

Valka smiled as her memories of the man she loves return, and she silently stepped towards him, placing a shaky hand on his shoulder and lightly sang:

_My Dearest One, My Darling Dear,_

_Your mighty words astound me;_

_But I've no need of mighty deeds,_

_When I feel your arms around me_

She felt him stiffen and his slightly broke he spoke.

"I-is that y-you, Valka?" He turned around, his eyes full of water. Valka nodded, tears falling trailing down her face.

"It's me, Love. I-I remember." Stoick stood up and placed his hand on her face, holding her cheek for the first time in long years.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." Valka smiled, her tears overflowing. Stoick leaned in and softly touched her lips. Her heart and soul sang with joy and she kissed back, wrapping her arms around him, feeling complete for the first time in years.

Unbeknownst to the two reunited lovers, two sons were watching the happy scene, joy and contentment enveloping them.

* * *

Hiccup's mumbling - What if she doesn't remember?


End file.
